ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: Ultimate Alien
Ben 10: Ultimate Alien is a sequel series to Ben 10: Alien Force. It premiered on April 23, 2010. The style in this series is different from the Alien Force series. This follows now a 16-year old Ben and Gwen, and 17-year old Kevin. Ben's secret identity has been revealed to the world and he is now an international mega-star super hero, loved by kids all-over the world, but distrusted by many adults such as reporter Will Harangue. Armed with a mysterious, more powerful Omnitrix called the Ultimatrix, Ben will face being hunted by rogue alien threats, human mercenaries, and assassins hired by opposing adults. Ben will be in places he has never been before; such as the Forge of Creation. The main enemy of the first season is named Aggregor who is after the "Ultimate Prize". It went under the working title, Ben 10: Evolution. A new feature in the series is Ben's new car. The series premiered in the United Kingdom, Australia, Asia and Latin America on 10/10/2010 at 10:00 A.M. on Cartoon Network. This is also the day a marathon of the episodes came on with a contest for the 10/10/10 event in America. Plot 'Season 1' See: Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Season 1 'Season 2' The team spot a space pod while. Gwen touches it. Its scans her DNA, making a teen girl inside. The team finds out her name is Eunice which Ben takes a liking to her. The four are soon attacked by Sunder ending with Sunder turning Eunice into her original look. Enraged, Ben along with Gwen, Kevin, and a reactivated Eunice take down Sunder until Azmuth arrives and reveals the truth about Eunice and takes her as his assistant on Primus. Next, Baz-el has been captured and Ship leaves to rescue him. Julie comes to Ben for help in the middle of a fight, but Ben decides not to help because of their relationship problems until he gets advice from A Therapist. Ben then arrives with Gwen, Kevin, Julie and Ship. They're able to rescue Baz-el from the One-eyed Aliens. In the aftermath, Ben apoligizes to Julie for what he had done, and promises to try to be a better boyfriend, she accepts with a smile. After that, Ben is called by King Xarion to stop his son Prince Gyula from releasing Doctor Vicktor (now an empty shell of only power). They fail to do so and now the King wants to take power when he reveals his true motives. He transfers his spirit in to Vicktor to make himself King Viktor. He terrorizes the rebels until he is stopped by Ben and co. The prince is about to kill the team, but Ben destroys the remote. In the aftermath King Viktor swears his revenge.... Jimmy Jones is attacked by a Plant Alien. He escapes and the the trio refuses to believe him except Ben. After some invaDadADdestigating in the same cave, Jimmy sees Ben talking with the alien. He takes a photo of Ben, but it comes out blurry. Gwen and Kevin decide to check the cave as well during the same night only for Ben to attacked Jimmy and Gwen and Kevin capturing him. He finds that he was attacked by clones of the team and releases the originals with his own lunch. The group defeates the plant alien and they promise to belive Jimmy from now on no matter how dumb the story sounds. Not much later, The DImension 12 killer robots return! Gwen finds out she has another cousin, Sunny. Soon she finds out Sunny is also an Anodite, with much stronger manna abilities than Gwen. Sunny's boyfriend, Antonio visits. They all destroy the robots. Gwen tries to make Sunny go home, but Sunny takes off her skin to reveal an Anodite, saying Nobody on this planet can make me do anything! Gwen fights Anodite Sunny. Kevin disarms a bomb, and Ultimate Humongousaur takes down Antonio. Sunny pins Gwen down with her Anodite hair. Gwen uses a Manna field to call Verdona. Verdona takes Antonio and Sunny back to their homes, and Gwen, Ben and Kevin try to finish the mystery of the Dimension 12 killer robots. Victor Validus is dead, but the crew is seeing him around town. THey encounter help from Elena Validus, but realize she attacked Gwen and Kevin and kidnapped Julie because she wanted Ben to herself. They find out she is the Nanochip queen. But when Ben saves Julie, she watches Elena give herself up to save Ben. But right after that, The Forever Knight accidently release a monster, The Lucubra, who takes over people's minds. Gwen has a crush an a smart Forever Knight, Winston. The Lucubra takes over a Police Cop, Winston, Gwen and Two Forever Knight's minds. In the end, Gwen returns the Lucubra to it's dimension for now. Characters 'Main characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Recurring characters *Max Tennyson *Alan Albright *Cooper Daniels *Julie Yamamoto *Jimmy Jones *Azmuth *Paradox *The Plumbers *Colonel Rozum *Ship *Charmcaster *Bivalvan *Galapagus *P'andor *Andreas *Ra'ad *Baz-El *Verdona Tennyson *Elena Validus Villains *Adwaita *Aggregor (Arrested) *Aggregor's Soldiers (Defeated) *Antonio (Neutral) *Argit (Arrested) *Buzz *Charmcaster (Formerly) *Darkstar/Michael Morningstar (Defeated) *Dr. Animo (Arrested) *Computron (Destroyed) *Forever Knights *Hammer *Havok Beast *Kevin Levin (Formerly insane) *Computron's Minions (Defeated but plan to return again) *King Viktor (Defeated but swears for revenge) *Lucubra (Imprisoned) *Morgg (Arrested) *Overlord (Arrested) *Pickaxe Aliens *Prince Gyula (Defeated) *Psyphon (Defeated) *R.E.D. (Destroyed) *Rojo (Arrested) *Rojo's Gang (Arrested) *Sevenseven *Ssserpent (Defeated) *Sunny (Neutral) *Surgeon *Sunder (Neutral) *The Stalker (Destroyed) *Vulkanus *Will Harangue (Neutral) *Zombozo *Plant Alien (and their Plant Clones) (Destroyed) *Nanochips Aliens Regular Forms Note: As the Ultimatrix was synced to the original Omnitrix it has access to all of the aliens that Ben had already unlocked from previous series and the current Ultimate Forms. '' #Alien X #AmpFibian #Armodrillo #Big Chill #Brainstorm #Cannonbolt #Chromastone #Diamondhead #Echo Echo #Four Arms #Ghostfreak #Goop #Heatblast #Humungousaur #Jetray #Lodestar #Nanomech #NRG #Rath #Ripjaws #Spidermonkey #Swampfire #Terraspin #Upchuck #Water Hazard #Way Big #Wildmutt Ultimate Forms #Ultimate Big Chill #Ultimate Cannonbolt #Ultimate Echo Echo #Ultimate Humungousaur #Ultimate Spidermonkey #Ultimate Swampfire #Ultimate Wildmutt '''Episodes *See: List of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes 'Vehicles' *DX Mark 10 *Kevin's car *Rust Bucket 3 *Rust Bucket 'Games' *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction'' Opening thumb|right|200px|Ultimate Alien IntroThe opening shows all the aliens Ben has ever turned into and the Ben 10,000 aliens, but Dwayne McDuffie has stated that not all of them are unlocked on Ben's current playlist as of yet. Trivia *It is the first series for Ben not to start-off with only ten aliens. Now he starts with 18 aliens now currently 27 (minus ultimate forms). But there are 40 aliens (Ultimates not included) *On the Ultimate Alien show page on Cartoon Network Asia (http://www.cartoonnetworkasia.com/minisite/ben10_ua/index.php), when you go to Characters and click on Cannonbolt (the picture shows Ultimate Cannonbolt), the picture of him is from the original series, as you can see that the Omnitrix is on his forehead, and it is clearly the one from the original series. *Revealed in the Symbionic Titan premiere by Dee Bradley Baker many new aliens are going to appear that he doesn't even know about. *In Mexico, the show premiered in October 10, in a 10 hour marathon (starting at 10 AM), with the first chapter of the series airing at 8:30 PM. In T.V. ads, the "10.10.10." date was shown. (The tenth day of the tenth month of the tenth year of this millennium.) The show was dubbed as "Ben 10: Alien Supremacy" (Ben 10: Supremacía Alienigena) this is because there is no accurate translation of the word "Ultimate" in Spanish, while its predecessor had a much more literal translation. *Cartoon Network always mistranslated "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien" as "Ben 10: Alien Force" in the 'coming up next' menu. *Two of the episodes (The Forge of Creation and ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage) shows young Ben and Kevin. Young Gwen remains unseen. *All of the aliens shown in the opening has moved the Ultimatrix symbol to their chest. *An Ultimate Wildmutt toy is going to be in stores in July of 2011 in USA *Episodes 1 through 10 were intended be season 1 and episodes 11 through 20 were to be season 2 but it was merged into one season due to Cartoon Network US' schedule but in the UK it was split. *Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that the season 2 arc will start at episode 7. Category:Show